User talk:Vatsa1708
Character progression Hey Vatsa, I think you deleted a page I created just now, called "character progression" Probably because I forgot to do a bunch of stuff that was mentioned in rules, like categorize it, sorry about that :) If there`s something I really wasn`t supposed to be doing please let me know, I`m trying to contribute to the proto2 wiki. With kind regards, Robin Tick 18:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vatsa, You`re right that the page would be hard the find with that title. But that was why I was planning on adding a small paragraph on upgrades and mutations to the main Prototype 2 page, because there is hardly any mention of how Heller improves his abilities there. Are you okay with that idea ? With kind regards Robin Tick 18:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :A section about the evolution/mutations can be added to the article. But an article is not required.. -- 05:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Prototype alpha Hey Vatsa, Can you tell me where to download the alpha version of Prototype? I find it by google , but the result is nothing -,- :Ever seen an alpha version of a game released by the developers for general public? Guess you are new to gaming. Alpha versions aren't released by the developers. So, no google won't help you. And sign your posts with ~~~~.. -- 05:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Role-Play Not a problem! I'm sure being the only admin on this site can be rather time-consuming; believe me I know from experience, lol. But anyway, here's a link to a Role-Play that my friends and I recently started on their wiki, which has pretty much gone from a Star Wars-Halo Crossover wiki, to having just about anything. We have other role-plays on there as well, most've died out, others on hiatus whilst we work on this new one. As for any kind of Prototype RP, you would definantly have to set up an actual story-line for the players to follow. Otherwise it'd just be like playing Prototype 1 or 2 on Free-mode when you've got everything unlocked.--Baracuss 21:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *EDIT: Probably would've been good to add a subject line... and the link... http://starwarscrossover.wikia.com/wiki/RP:_Zombies_REDUX My bad... --Baracuss 21:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... well a Role-Play or Fanon wiki about Prototype would have articles that explain the fictional works of people who play and enjoy the game, that wouldn't need to follow the cannon plced by Radical Entertainment for both the games. --Baracuss 20:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm From Argentina (there we speak Spanish) I speak something of English. I'm Creating a Prototype wikia but in Spanish, my first question's 1.Do you Speak Spanish? 2. If you speak we can write on spanish??? 3. If you don't speak spanish, no prob i try to understand you? :D I want your Blood 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Time/Date I live in Ohio and my time is actually 8:16 but everything is like 4-5 hours off. It was 11 at one point and it said something like 3 or so in the morning on the 19th for one edit. What setting do I use to get it to the right time? I tried a few and they never switched over or changed. Demi 00:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure. Check the to set the nearest place (or timezone) to Ohio.. -- 03:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I got it on New York for now. I'll see if it fixes it.Demi 03:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Testing the time. I let it set for a bit. Damn it, it still stuck!!! It's 4 hours off. Demi 06:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::If you are trying to match your time zone with Wikia's then its UTC +5 (I think). But don't bother to match the signature time-stamp.. -- 06:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright thanks! :) Demi 06:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) On Trivia What do you consider appropriate content for the trivia section on articles? Ravenfirelight 17:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) News blog Hey, Vatsa. I hope im not bothering you, bt im currently administrating the gotham city imposters wik, and i'm looking for ways to increase community activity. how can i add a newsfeed to the home page? i figured you would know, so if you can help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Black Marvel5 4:00 PM, May 22 Art Some more concpt art that may be useful :) *Link I hope they help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Kal. These are great.. -- 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Admin Hello, sorry I could't reply to yout message earlier since I had connection issues. Anyway thank you for your welcome. I am waiting for PC version so I won't be editing any pages but I will be on chat if there is something interesting to talk about. JackBrown1969 14:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC)